Firefly Wishes
by NegroLeo
Summary: Hinata was so nervous about the chunin exams that Kiba decides to do something special for her. Along with a little help from Shino of course.


Firefly wishes

Kiba Inuzuka walked down the street his hands linked together behind his head. Instead of riding in his shirt Akamaru, his best friend, walked beside him both enjoying the beautiful day. Their team meeting had just finished and he was free to do whatever he wanted for the rest of the day. Turning around he looked at his two team members, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame.

"So what do you guys want to do? We've got the whole day to ourselves before the chunin exams start tomorrow." He asked stopping.

"I was going to study for the exam." Shino replied a bug landing on his shoulder.

"T-that sounds like a good idea." Hinata said stuttering only slightly.

They had been a team for a while and only now was she finally getting used to them. Kiba didn't mind, he thought it was cute the way she still stuttered around them. Actually he thought she was cute period. From the way her eyes lit up when she was happy to the way her cheeks reddened when she was embarrassed. He would have already told her about his feelings if it weren't for one very annoying person.

"Hey look it's Sausuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Shino spoke up looking past Kiba.

Hinata blushed brightly as the person she liked walked towards them. Kiba growled lightly baring his fangs as his enemy walked in their direction. Naruto Uzumaki, the biggest loud mouth in the entire village. If it weren't for that, and the fact that Hinata had a huge crush on him, he might have like the kid.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Sakura asked as the two teams met on the road.

"We're good. You guys going to be taking the exam tomorrow?" Kiba asked glaring at Naruto.

"Of course and I'm going to beat all of you!" Naruto exclaimed making Kiba roll his eyes.

"As if you couldn't even catch a kitty without getting scratched up. How are you going to beat me?" Kiba taunted.

The two boys stared each other down as their teammates watched the whole thing. It wasn't unusual to see the two going at it, actually it happened when ever the boys met. Finally Sakura and Shino pulled them apart. After a round of goodbyes where Naruto and Kiba pointedly ignored each other, both teams walked away. Picking Akamaru up Kiba looked over at Hinata. He could tell she was thinking about Naruto since her face was turning a cute shade of pink. There was something else though. Looking at her Kiba realized she was worried about something, and there was only one thing that could be. The chunin exams.

"Hey Hinata are you sure you want to go through with the exams tomorrow?" He asked as they walked down the abandoned street.

"I don't know, I-I'm not sure I-I'm good enough to do it." She stuttered.

"You're plenty strong Hinata besides you have us to look out for you." Kiba said trying to soothe her nerves a little.

"I don't know."

Kiba sighed as they continued to walk. He knew without a doubt that he's just made things worse by asking about it. They were almost to her house when he stopped his brain getting an idea. The idea continued to brew in his head as they said goodbye to Hinata. It was only when he and Shino were a block away from Hinata's house that he stopped turning to look at his teammate.

"I need a favor." He said placing his hands on Shino's shoulders.

_ A few hours later _

Hinata woke to the sounds of rocks hitting her window. Pulling on her jacket she walked over to it rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She opened the glass panes and looked out.

"Hey down here!" Someone yelled catching her attention.

Hinata looked down to see Kiba and Akamaru grinning up at her from the street.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked yawning slightly.

"I need you come with me for a second. There's something I wanna show you." Kiba said holding out his hand.

"T-this late at night?" She asked surprised.

"Uh huh come on. I promise it'll be worth it." Kiba replied.

Hinata thought about it. Sure it was late and she needed to sleep so she could be ready for tomorrow, but this was Kiba. Her teammate. He'd shown on a number of missions that he'd always have her back. Smiling she nodded closing the window. A minute later she walked outside shutting the door behind her.

"S-s-so where are we going?" She asked as they started walking down the street.

"You'll see when we get there." Kiba said mysteriously.

Hinata only smiled as they continued to walk. No one was around so it felt like they were the only two people in the world. A few minutes passed and they ended up at the training grounds. Hinata smiled lightly as she looked over the well beaten ground. She felt comfortable here even though she didn't know why.

"Kiba what are we doing here?" She asked shivering slightly at the cold night air.

"You'll see. Give it a few moments." He grinned setting Akamaru on the ground.

She nodded waiting her eyes flickering over the ground. Then she saw it. A small light winked in and out not to far away from them. She gasped as more and more lights started appearing around them. She laughed happily as the whole training area lit up with fireflies. She'd never seen so many in one place before. One landed on her hand and she giggled at the feeling of the little feet on her hands.

"My mom always told me that if I made a wish on a firefly then it was bound to come true. Because even when there are no stars there are always fireflies." Kiba exclaimed sitting down as a few landed on him.

"I can't believe it. Thank you for bringing me here Kiba." Hinata said sitting down next to him.

"I thought it you would like it. I also thought if you wished on all these fireflies then there is no way you can fail the exams tomorrow."

Hinata smiled at her friend laughing as Akamaru chased after the snapping his fangs only to miss them each and every time. Kiba was content seeing the smile on Hinata's face glad that she didn't appear nervous anymore. Together they watched the fireflies around them.

Shino who had set up the whole thing stood watching the pair. When Kiba had asked him to summon the fireflies he knew some of it was because his teammate felt bad about earlier. Mostly though he knew it was because Kiba had a crush on Hinata. Shaking his head he turned and walked away leaving the two alone to enjoy the sight. It felt good to help his friends.

This was an idea I got watching Naruto. Currently I'm on the chunin exam arc in the first season and the idea for this just popped into my head. Thank you for reading.


End file.
